


Genesis

by Black_Raven_Demon



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Adventure, Bahasa Indonesia, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Raven_Demon/pseuds/Black_Raven_Demon
Summary: Semua kisah memiliki awal dan akhir. Demikian kisah berakhirnya sang Monster Tanpa Wujud dan kelahiran Rath Illuser, semua berkat satu keputusan sang Kaisar Dusis. Lykouleon POV





	

**Genesis**

 

* * *

 

 

_**Sebuah fanfiction manga Dragon Knights.** _

_**Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Kutipan puisi 'The Wanderer' dan 'The Ruin' adalah puisi Old English dalam The Exeter Book, penulis aslinya tak diketahui.** _

 

* * *

_All the world's a stage,_

_And all the men and women merely players;_

_They have their exits and their entrances;_

_And one man in his time plays many parts,_

_His acts being seven ages._

_(As You Like It – William Shakespeare)_

 

* * *

 

Dunia ini hanyalah panggung sandiwara. Itu adalah pernyataan yang pernah kubaca dalam salah satu buku. Semua makhluk adalah aktor dalam panggung tersebut. Semua memiliki peran. Bagiku, hal itu terdengar hiperbola, sekaligus tidak adil. Tidak adil karena seolah kita semua tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menjalankan skenario yang telah disodorkan. Namun lama setelah itu – saat aku telah semakin dewasa sebagai seorang pria – aku dapat menemukan kebenaran dalam makna kata-kata yang telah kubaca.

Aku adalah Raja Kerajaan Dragoon dan Kaisar Dusis, ini adalah apa yang telah kuwarisi sejak aku masih sangat muda. Apa yang telah kuwarisi bukan hanya sekedar gelar dan materi, tapi juga segala konflik yang belum terselesaikan oleh pendahuluku. Tanggung jawab yang demikian besar, seringkali terasa nyaris tak bisa kutanggung, betapapun aku telah belajar banyak untuk itu.

Di masa lalu, seorang ksatria besar telah mengkhianati Bangsa Naga. Entah demi hasrat akan kekuasaan ataukah demi dendam, Nadil meninggalkan Bangsa Naga dan menjadi Demon Lord yang bertakhta di Kainaldia. Ia menyebarkan kekacauan dimana-mana dan bertekad untuk menghancurkan Bangsa Naga dan merengkuh Dusis dalam genggamannya.

Dalam perang besar antara Bangsa Naga dan manusia melawan kaum youkai, pertikaian dengan Nadil tidak dapat diakhiri. Meskipun begitu banyak korban yang jatuh dalam peperangan itu. Begitu banyak kehilangan. Tangis pedih terdengar dari seluruh penjuru Dusis, datang dari mereka yang telah kehilangan orang yang dikasihi. Aku juga telah kehilangan keluargaku; ayah dan pamanku gugur dalam perang itu.

Tak ada satupun makhluk yang tanpa cela. Meskipun pernyataan itu terdengar seperti dalih dan pemakluman atas ketidaksempurnaan, namun begitulah adanya. Demikian juga dengan diriku. Tidak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha agar semua baik-baik saja dan terlindungi, tidak semua hal berjalan sesuai dengan harapanku. Selalu saja ada celah untuk kegagalan.

Begitu lama aku memperjuangakan perdamaian bagi seluruh Dusis dan melindungi daratan ini dari jangkauan Nadil. Nyaris mempercayai bahwa aku telah berhasil melakukan tugasku dengan baik. Aku nyaris terlena melihat kemajuan kekaisaran ini sejak kehancuran akibat peperangan di masa lalu. Aku telah lengah dan tanpa sadar membiarkan pengawasanku menjadi longgar. Nadil telah menculik permaisuriku dan mengutuknya. Raseleane tidak akan pernah menjadi ibu bagi penerus kekaisaran ini.

Nadil melakukan serangan yang tepat. Tanpa ahli waris, maka kelak Bangsa Naga akan musnah. Dragoon tidak akan memiliki raja. Kekaisaran ini akan terpecah belah. Saat itu terjadi, Nadil akan mengambil alih kekuasaan. Namun aku tidak bisa melepaskan Raseleane. Meskipun secara hukum jabatannya sebagai seorang ratu bisa dicabut karena telah kehilangan mata naga, aku menolak untuk kehilangan Raseleane.

Keputusanku untuk tetap mempertahankan Raseleane sebagai Ratu Dusis merupakan wujud dari egoku. Aku teramat mencintainya, sehingga aku tidak bisa memilih antara dirinya atau Dusis. Garis keturunan Raja-raja Naga telah terputus. Kutukan itu telah tertoreh dan keputusasaanku menjadi sia-sia. Cepat atau lambat bangsa ini akan musnah. Jikalau demikian, aku ingin Raseleane tetap disisiku dan memberiku kekuatan untuk menyongsong masa depan.

Belum enam purnama berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, Dusis kembali porak-poranda. Sebuah kabar kelam merebak di utara, sejauh wilayah Benua Hyuuray hingga Misty Valley di perbatasan Dragoon, sesosok makhluk buas telah merenggut banyak jiwa, meninggalkan jejak darah di daerah yang dilaluinya. Bahkan Bangsa Peri di Faerie Forest nyaris musnah karena ulahnya. Cukup lama kami mencari keberadaan monster ini, hingga akhirnya aku berhadapan dengannya di perbatasan Draqueen.

Monster itu berdiri dengan empat kaki. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam menghujam bumi. Darah korban yang telah dicabiknya menetes di moncongnya. Terlepas dari segala kengerian yang bertebaran di tempat itu, satu fakta yang menghantamku adalah yang kuhadapi bukanlah Nadil atau monster buas lain, tapi Illuser – anjing youkai berkekuatan es yang dulu pernah menjadi penjaga istana Nadil di Kainaldia, yang telah kulepaskan dari rantai sihir Nadil. Illuser mestinya telah mati. Aku melihatnya sendiri saat tubuhnya roboh di hadapanku, setelah berusaha menghalangi Nadil menyelesaikan mantera kutukan yang dimaksudkannya untuk membunuhku.

Sekarang dia berdiri di hadapanku, menggeram dengan mengancam. Puluhan prajurit naga telah dihabisi olehnya. Ia mengais tumpukan tubuh-tubuh yang telah tercerai-berai, lalu melangkah menghampiriku. Saat ia lewat, beberapa kali ia menginjak tubuh-tubuh korbannya. Derak tulang-tulang yang hancur terinjak kaki-kakinya membuat miris. Meskipun aku tahu itu bukanlah dirinya dan tubuhnya digerakkan oleh entitas lain, aku tidak sanggup untuk membunuhnya.

Ruwalk telah terluka setelah melindungiku dari serangan monster yang memakai wujud Illuser. Tapi aku tidak bisa bertindak apapun.

"Yang Mulia! Anda hanya terkecoh oleh penampilan Illuser saja. Kalau monster ini tidak dibinasakan, orang yang paling terancam bahaya adalah Yang Mulia," kata Tetheus.

Mata monster itu terpaku padaku. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang. Sedangkan aku menghadapi jalan buntu. Monster itu tidak bereaksi terhadap darahku. Aku tidak memiliki solusi apapun untuk menyelesaikan ini. Namun kalau tidak ada tindakan apapun, semua makhluk di Dusis akan habis.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengakhiri ini. Satu cara yang tidak lagi digunakan selama ribuan tahun. Konon hanya ada satu orang yang berhasil melakukan prosedur ini – seorang raja besar yang dulu pernah bertaktha di Dragoon pada masa yang tak lagi diingat manusia. Namun keputusannya saat itu membawa semua negeri di Barat dan Timur ke dalam perang besar dan kehancuran.

Tidak mengapa bila cara ini hanya akan memberikan perdamaian yang sementara. Tiada seorang pun yang bisa meramalkan dengan pasti apa yang kelak terjadi di masa depan. Tidak seorang pun. Bahkan mereka yang paling bijak pun tidak. Keputusanku saat ini belum tentu membawa takdir yang sama seperti di masa lalu. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kubisa untuk melindungi Dusis.

"Aku akan memberikan setengah tubuh dan darahku pada Illuser," kataku.

"Lord Lykouleon!" protes Tetheus.

Merasa gamang karena tidak menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan monster itu. Mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan mendesak rekan-rekanku, aku bertaruh pada satu jalan terakhir yang tersisa. Alih-alih mengeksekusi monster itu, aku mengunci gerakannya dengan sihir. Aku menyayat tanganku dengan _Imperial Dragon Sword_ dan merapalkan serangkaian mantera kuno dengan cepat. Di belakangku, Shin berdiri dengan kokoh, sayapnya yang besar dan bersinar keemasan seperti matahari, terentang lebar melingkupiku dan si monster.

Monster itu menggeram. Tubuhnya bergetar, berusaha menahan sihir yang kuarahkan padanya, tapi gagal dan terguling roboh ke tanah. Saat aku menyelesaikan manteraku, wujud monster itu seolah menyusut. Menyusut semakin kecil, hingga akhirnya sesosok bayi mungil tergeletak di tempat tadi monster itu berada. Shin melayang diatas kami, untuk sesaat cahaya yang berpendar pada tubuhnya menjadi semakin terang, kemudian dia menghilang.

Bayi itu mulai menangis. Kakinya menendang-nendang. Tangan berjari mungil itu menggapai-gapai udara. Aku menghampirinya, melepaskan jubahku dan membungkus bayi itu di dalamnya.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya Kaistern.

Aku mengangkat bayi itu dan mendekapnya. Semua rekan memandangku dengan tatapan bingung bercampur ketidaksetujuan.

"Bukankah Anda mestinya mengeksekusi makhluk itu," protes Alfeegi.

Aku merapikan selimut yang membungkus bocah kecil itu, agar ia tidak kedinginan. Perlahan tangisannya mereda.

"Ya," jawabku. Untuk sesaat aku tak tahu mesti berkata apa pada mereka. Aku menoleh pada Ruwalk yang berada di dekapan Alfeegi dan menghampirinya. Luka akibat cakar si monster telah membuat Ruwalk bersimbah darah. Aku memandang sahabat masa kecilku dengan kalut dan merasa bersalah. "Oh, Ruwalk. Kumohon maafkan aku. Kau jadi terluka. Kita harus segera kembali agar kau bisa segera diobati.... Tapi aku tidak bisa membawamu dengan Shin, karena dia telah kuserahkan pada anak ini....."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ruwalk seraya meringis menahan sakit. "Selalu ada alasannya, kan."

"Apa Anda menyesal?" tanya Alfeegi.

Aku menoleh padanya, nyaris tidak yakin pada apa yang ingin kukatakan. "Belum. Penyesalan adalah apa yang terjadi saat aku mengetahui dampak massif dari perbuatanku. Namun kuharap aku tidak akan menyesali ini." Aku memandang tubuh mungil yang tengah kugendong. Begitu rapuh dan lemah. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengira bayi ini tadinya adalah sesosok monster yang telah membunuh banyak orang. "Hanya ini satu-satunya cara..... Terkadang menjalani hidup jauh lebih berat daripada menyerahkan nyawa pada hukuman mati. Namun ini bukanlah suatu hukuman atau pengampunan baginya. Aku memberinya kesempatan untuk memulai hidup yang baru. Meninggalkan semua masa lalu kelamnya."

Semua rekanku menatap dengan wajah cemas. Begitu banyak pertanyaan di mata mereka. Lalu aku memantapkan diri untuk mengambil keputusan ini.

"Anak ini akan menjadi pewarisku," kataku tegas.

Keterkejutan tampak di wajah mereka. Namun Ruwalk dan Kaistern perlahan mengangguk.

"Anak ini harus memiliki nama," gumamku seraya berpikir.

Kaistern menghampiriku. Sesaat ia mengamati bayi itu seolah ingin memastikannya nyata atau tidak.

"Dia harus diberi nama baru... Kita tidak mungkin memanggilnya Illuser, kan. Walau nama itu juga punya arti," gumamku lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau Rath? Rath Illuser?" usul Kaistern.

Aku memandangnya. Untuk beberapa lama menimbang-nimbang. Rath adalah benteng-benteng kuno yang banyak tersebar di Dragoon. Meskipun tinggal reruntuhan saja, benteng-benteng itu adalah saksi masa lalu, melalui ratusan musim dingin dan tetap tegar bertahan.

"Well, kalau nama itu tidak sesuai, kita bisa mencari nama lain."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak mengapa. Itu nama yang bagus."

Kaistern tersenyum.

Aku mengusap pipi bayi itu. "Selamat datang, Rath Illuser. Semoga hidupmu diberkahi kebaikan. Teguh dan tegarlah dalam melindungi bangsamu."

Semua rekan menghadapku. Alfeegi membantu Ruwalk untuk berdiri. Kemudian mereka bersama-sama membungkuk hormat.

 

***

 

Satu batalyon prajurit naga telah dipanggil ke bukit itu, untuk membereskan kekacauan; untuk menguburkan para korban. Mereka semua berseliweran kesana kemari, melakukan apa yang diperintahkan komandan mereka dengan wajah murung, sedangkan sebagian lagi tampak pucat karena menahan mual.

Aku berdiri di pinggir tebing, memandang matahari yang terbit dari balik pegunungan. Warna jingga yang mempesona. Tersembunyi di balik segumpal awan, membuat awan itu seolah terbakar.

Menit demi menit berlalu, matahari semakin naik ke cakrawala. Warna jingga itu telah hilang, berganti dengan sinar keemasan yang hangat. Rath sedang tidur, masih ada dalam dekapanku. Di lehernya melingkar sebuah kalung. Aku membuatkannnya Light Dragon Amulet dari darahku, untuk melindunginya dari bahaya internal yang mungkin masih ada pada dirinya. Cahaya matahari menerpa wajah mungilnya, pipinya yang bundar kemerahan bergerak sedikit saat kulihat senyuman kecil yang sejenak mengembang.

"Lord Lykouleon."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Alfeegi menghampiri. Tetheus menyusul dibelakanganya.

"Yang Mulia sebaiknya kembali ke Dragon Castle. Serahkan tugas disini pada saya. Bahaya telah berlalu."

"Saya sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk keberangkatan kita. Tetheus dan anak buahnya akan tetap disini. Anda tidak perlu cemas," kata Alfeegi. "Lagipula, Anda tidak mungkin membiarkan Rath terlalu lama berada di udara dingin ini."

Sekilas aku kembali memandang para prajurit naga yang sedang sibuk menggali tanah. Sedangkan yang lain sibuk mengangkat tubuh-tubuh yang tertutup kain bernoda darah dan membawanya ke pinggir hutan.

"Makamkan mereka dengan selayaknya," kataku.

"Baik, my lord," Tetheus mengangguk.

Aku beralih memandang Alfeegi. "Kau benar. Mari kita pulang."

Kami berkendara secepat mungkin menuju Dragon Castle, secepat yang bisa ditempuh oleh darna. Alfeegi telah menyiapkan sebuah kereta.

"Kau telah membuat keputusan yang tidak terduga, Lykouleon," kata Ruwalk.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanyaku, mengabaikan komentarnya.

Ruwalk tersenyum. "Cuma tergores," ujarnya sambil meringis. "Kau tak perlu cemas. Luka ini bukanlah luka yang fatal."

Aku mengangguk. Tidak tahu mesti berkata apa.

"Apa yang mendorongmu mengambil keputusan itu?" tanya Ruwalk.

Aku memandang ke luar jendela, pada bangunan-bangunan kota yang berlalu. "Saat itu, di Istana Nadil, Illuser telah terkena darahku. Itulah sebabnya semalam sihir apapun yang kugunakan untuk menyerangnya tidak mempan, kecuali satu."

"Di masa depan, anak ini mungkin membawa takdir yang besar bagi kita semua," ujar Ruwalk.

"Apapun takdir itu, mari berharap dia akan memenuhi takdir yang baik," kataku.

"Kau akan bisa menyayanginya seperti putramu sendiri?" tanya Ruwalk lagi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela, memandang sahabatku. "Bagaimanapun dia adalah darah dagingku."

"Ya. Tentu saja," sahut Ruwalk.

"Satu peristiwa yang menuju peristiwa lainnya.... Tak ada satupun yang tak berarti. Ada sesuatu dibalik semua itu. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu rencana Sang Penguasa Alam untukku dan Raseleane," ujarku. Lalu aku menambahkan dengan pelan, "Peran yang harus kupenuhi."

Ruwalk mengangguk. "Lantas bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan tentang Rath pada rakyatmu?"

Aku beralih menunduk memandang Rath yang sedang tidur. Sebelum fajar menyingsing, ia tertidur dan tidak terbangun. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Kedua tangannya membentuk tinju mungil.

"Aku tidak ingin gelar apapun membebaninya, setidaknya untuk saat ini dan beberapa saat ke depan – hingga dia benar-benar siap. Aku ingin dia tumbuh dengan bebas dan menikmati masa kecilnya sebaik mungkin, seperti selayaknya anak-anak."

Ruwalk mengangguk. Dia adalah satu-satunya sahabat masa kecilku, yang paling memahami jalan pikiran dan alasan dari setiap tindakan yang kulakukan.

Kami sampai di Dragon Castle saat tengah hari baru saja berlalu. Rath telah terbangun. Dia merengek sejenak, menggeliat dalam pelukanku, tapi tidak menangis.

Raseleane menungguku di halaman. Sejenak raut wajahnya tampak cemas. Lalu kecemasan dalam wajahnya berganti dengan keterkejutan saat aku melangkah mendekatinya, dengan menggendong Rath.

Aku menyerahkan Rath pada Raseleane. Ia menerimanya dengan puluhan pertanyaan berkelebat di matanya.

"Ini Rath Illuser. Pewaris kita. Rawatlah dia dengan segenap kasih sayangmu."

Rath berceloteh dan tersenyum singkat. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, lalu menangkap helaian rambut Raseleane dan menggengamnya. Lalu Raseleane tersenyum lembut pada anak itu, satu ekspresi keibuan yang belum pernah kulihat di wajahnya.

 

***

 

Tahun-tahun berlalu dengan cepat – nyaris tanpa terasa. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menyerahkan Rath ke dalam pelukan Raseleane seusai peristiwa di bukit itu, sekarang dia telah berlarian kesana kemari dan membuat gadis-gadis pelayan yang mengasuhnya kewalahan. Rath kecil cepat belajar dan punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Kalau ada yang ingin diketahuinya, dia akan menanyakannya pada siapapun yang kebetulan ditemuinya dan takkan pergi sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban. Namun satu pertanyaannya yang telah mendapatkan jawaban seringkali menggiring pada pertanyaan lain, menjadi serangkaian pertanyaan tentang sebab-akibat yang nyaris tanpa ujung – inilah yang seringkali membuat Alfeegi kehilangan kesabaran bila kebetulan dialah yang sedang ditanyai oleh Rath.

Kami melalui hari-hari yang relatif damai, sementara Nadil tidak menunjukkan keberadaannya. Ini bukan berarti Nadil telah menyerah pada ambisinya. Dia masih hidup, aku yakin itu. Hanya masalah waktu sampai dia memutuskan untuk kembali beraksi. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku harus menghimpun kekuatan dan menemukan ksatria-ksatria naga untuk mengantisipasi apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

"Tadi pagi aku menemukan Rath termenung di depan pintu ruangan dimana batu naga api berada," kata Ruwalk pada suatu siang. "Katanya dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya."

Aku menengadah ke arah Ruwalk. Tanpa sadar dokumen yang kupegang terlepas dari tanganku, melayang tertiup angin dan mendarat di lantai. Rath masih sangat muda. Mendengar bahwa dia berada di dekat batu naga karena dipanggil mau tak mau membuatku cemas.

"Elemental Dragon akan memilih ksatria yang tepat bagi mereka," sahutku setengah bergumam.

"Tapi bukankah Shin......,"

"Shin adalah naga pelindung Rath. Namun dia tak lagi punya wujud fisik," tukasku.

Ruwalk memungut dokumen yang terjatuh tadi dan meletakkannya di atas meja di depanku. "Jadi kau merasa kalau Rath bisa menjadi ksatria bagi Honoo?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku. "Mereka yang terpilih harus membuktikan diri dulu sebelum berhak menerima kekuatan Elemental Dragon."

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ruwalk mendesak pikiranku, mengusir hal-hal lainnya. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membiarkan Rath tumbuh dengan bebas, tanpa terbebani apapun, hingga saat dia benar-benar siap menerima tanggung jawabnya.

" _'And so I cannot imagine for all this world....why my spirit should not grow dark.....'_." Sayup-sayup suara Rath terdengar, menginterupsi kesibukan benakku.

Aku menghampiri asal suara itu, yang bersumber dari satu ruang di ujung koridor. Pintunya yang dari kayu mahoni setengah terbuka, memberiku celah untuk melihat ke dalam.

" _'....when I think through all this life of men, how they suddenly gave up the hall-floor, mighty warrior tribes_ '."

Rath sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah buku. Crewger duduk di samping Rath, ekornya sesekali bergoyang pelan. Rath dan anjing salju besar itu telah lama akrab, seakrab perangko dengan amplopnya. Di depan mereka, di belakang meja, ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan kacamata – bukanlah Bangsa Naga. Raut wajahnya tegas, rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap sudah mulai beruban dan disanggul dengan rapi, menampakkan dengan jelas bahwa ia orang yang disiplin.

" _'.....Thus this middle-earth droops and decays every single day; and so a man cannot become wise..._ '"

Meskipun sesekali dia menengadah dari bukunya, untuk memandang sejenak ke arah sang governess – seolah ingin memastikan apakah gurunya jatuh tertidur atau tidak – Rath membacanya dengan lantang dengan intonasi yang tepat. Namun sang governess itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda puas pada hasil kerja Rath – atau mungkin hanya karena dia tak suka anak didiknya membawa piaraan ke ruang belajar.

Aku terdiam di balik pintu, mengawasi mereka bertiga.

" _'...before he has weathered...his share of winters in the world. A wise man must be patient, neither too hot-hearted nor too hasty with words, nor too weak in war nor too unwise in thoughts, neither fretting nor frivolous nor greedy for wealth, never eager for boasting before he truly understands; a man must wait, when he make a boast, until the brave spirit understands truly whither the thoughts of his heart will turn.'_ "

"Yang Mulia, apa yang Anda lakukan disini?"

Aku menoleh, nyaris terlonjak kaget, dan mendapati Alfeegi menatapku dengan penasaran.

"The Wanderer? Rath masih kecil, dan governess itu sudah memintanya membaca The Wanderer?" bisikku mendesak pada Alfeegi.

"Apa.....?" Alfeegi buru-buru menghampiri celah yang terbuka.

Aku menggeleng, lalu beranjak pergi. Alfeegi menyusulku.

"Ehm, ya Anda benar, Rath sedang membaca The Wanderer," sahut Alfeegi. "Apa Anda tak suka dengan kurikulum yang ditetapkannya?"

Kami sudah menjauh beberapa langkah dari ruangan tadi. Aku menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menghadap Alfeegi.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin," kataku.

Alfeegi tampak semakin bingung.

"Saat seumurnya, aku juga membaca puisi yang sama. Terus terang saja, saat itu, aku tidak bisa seratus persen mencerna makna puisi itu – setidaknya hanya separuh dari itu. Kupikir mengapa kita harus membebani benak seorang bocah kecil dengan hal-hal muram yang hanya dipahami orang dewasa?"

"Saya rasa, Yang Mulia terlalu memanjakan Rath," komentar Alfeegi.

"Apa? Aku tidak.........," aku berusaha berkilah.

"Saya mengerti Anda menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Rath. Ingin dia bahagia. Kita semua menginginkan itu," kata Alfeegi. "Meskipun Ruwalk lebih lama mengenal Anda dibandingkan siapapun, saya melihat diri Anda pada Rath. Kita semua memang harus membimbingnya sebaik mungkin. Dia melahap banyak buku di perpustakaan. Walau sekarang dia tidak memahaminya, tapi kelak dia akan mengkaji ulang semua yang pernah dipelajarinya. Saat ini Anda tak perlu mencemaskan Rath, kecuali dia bosan dan mencoba memanjat tembok terluar Dragon Castle lagi."

Aku tersenyum simpul mengingat peristiwa yang belum seminggu berlalu. Rath memanjat tembok terluar Dragon Castle setelah jam makan siang. Di punggungnya, dia menyandang pedang yang bahkan lebih panjang dari tubuhnya. Seorang prajurit naga yang kebetulan lewat melihatnya telah berada di puncak tembok, hendak melompat keluar. Prajurit itu bergegas menghampiri dan berusaha membujuknya. Sementara para pelayan yang biasa mengawasi Rath kebingungan di dalam istana, kesana-kemari mencari anak yang mereka asuh. Pada prajurit naga yang menemukannya, Rath berkata ingin pergi sebentar untuk membasmi monster.

Kejadian itu menjadi semakin heboh karena Rath benar-benar melompati tembok yang dipanjatnya dan berlari ke arah kota. Prajurit naga itu memanggil rekan-rekannya. Laporan itu sampai di telinga Tetheus yang buru-buru menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa Rath kembali.

Rath memang seringkali mengikutiku saat aku menyelinap keluar dari Dragon Castle. Jika itu terjadi, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi terlalu jauh dari Draqueen. Aku tak ingin membawanya dalam petualangan apapun yang terlalu membahayakan keselamatannya.

Peristiwa yang disinggung oleh Alfeegi adalah pertama kalinya Rath berusaha keluar untuk membasmi monster sendiri. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa beberapa tahun ke depan – peristiwa itu akan terulang kembali. Tapi dengan akibat yang lebih besar – dan lebih buruk, Rath tak lagi bisa mempercayai kami.

 

***

 

Apa yang telah dikatakan Ruwalk terbukti. Pada suatu hari, saat aku dan Rath dalam perjalanan pulang dari festival menyambut musim panas di sebuah desa di pinggiran Draqueen, dari satu reruntuhan benteng kuno di sebuah bukit muncul sesosok monster. Aku menarik kekang darna yang kutunggangi bersama Rath, menyuruhnya berhenti selagi aku berpikir tindakan apa yang mesti kulakukan.

Basilisk. Nama itulah yang dipakai orang-orang untuk menyebut monster seperti itu. Tubuhnya yang menyerupai ular – luar biasa besar – di kepalanya melingkar mahkota putih. Ia berjalan – atau melata – seperti layaknya ular, namun dengan menegakkan separuh tubuhnya. Telah lama berselang, bahkan sebelum masa ketika ayahku memerintah Dusis, kali terakhir monster seperti itu muncul disini. Sambil mendesis-desis mengancam, makhluk itu mengarah cepat ke kota.

Darna yang kutunggangi resah, mendengus, meringkik-ringkik dan sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kaki depannya. Kutepuk-tepuk satu sisi lehernya untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Monster apa itu?" tanya Rath dari belakang punggungku. Kedengarannya dia malah terkagum-kagum. Aku nyaris bisa membayangkan senyumnya yang mengembang penuh semangat dan matanya yang berbinar.

"Basilisk," gumamku.

"Basis?" sahutnya.

"Basilisk," ulangku dengan lebih lambat dan jelas.

Aku merasakan anggukannya di punggungku.

"Apa kita harus membasminya?" tanya Rath dengan nada berharap.

Di padang rumput makhluk itu terus merangsek maju. Meninggalkan jejak berupa sejalur besar rumput dan semak mati di belakangnya. Ia belum menyadari keberadaan kami yang mengamatinya dari jarak beberapa puluh kaki.

"Ya. Kurasa kita memang harus membasminya," sahutku setuju.

Di belakangku Rath bersorak senang.

Aku menyentakkan tali kekangku. Si darna langsung berderap melangkah.

"Larilah, Aergad. Tunjukkanlah arti kecepatan," gumamku. Maka si darna berderap lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Kami tertinggal cukup jauh. Si monster telah semakin dekat menuju kota. Dalam dua menit – sebelum kami bisa menyusulnya – asap hitam sudah mulai membubung di langit.

"Asap itu...... Kotanya terbakar," kata Rath. Semangat yang tadi terdengar jelas dalam suaranya surut. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram jubahku.

"Kuharap Tetheus sudah mulai bertindak. Orang-orang harus segera dievakuasi ke tempat yang aman," sahutku pelan, lebih seperti berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

Basilisk adalah monster yang tidak mudah ditangani. Musuh alami Basilisk adalah Phoenix atau makhluk lainnya yang setara itu.

Saat kami berada di pinggir kota, riuh jeritan dan teriakan terdengar. Malam itu, kota menjadi benderang dengan warna merah dan jingga. Udara panas menguar dari bangunan-bangunan yang terbakar. Lidah api menjilat-jilat kota. Sementara orang-orang bertemperasan mencari perlindungan.

Basilisk itu melingkar di sebuah bangunan. Tubuh bagian atasnya menjulang diatas atap-atap seolah berusaha menunjukkan kuasanya.

"Rath, apapun yang terjadi, jangan menatap langsung pada mata monster itu. Jangan ada kontak mata," aku memperingatkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rath.

Mulutku baru saja terbuka hendak menjelaskannya, saat seorang prajurit naga yang membawa tombak berdiri di salah satu cerobong asap. Ia menyodokkan ujung tajam senjatanya ke tubuh si monster. Monster menoleh, menunduk pada si prajurit dan mendesis marah, mengibaskan kepalanya yang bersisik tajam dan melontarkan prajurit yang telah berubah jadi batu ke udara dalam sekejap. Lalu beringsut pergi menghindari api.

"Dia jadi batu!" kata Rath, kaget.

"Ingatlah kata-kataku, Rath......"

"Lord Lykouleon!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilku. Dari salah satu tikungan, Tetheus berlari menghampiri.

"Yang Mulia! Anda harus cepat pergi dari sini," ucapnya dengan nada mendesak. Ia memberi tanda pada beberapa anak buahnya yang berada di belakangnya, yang segera menghampiri kami. "Kalian akan mengawal Lord Lykouleon," kata Tetheus kepada empat orang prajurit naga, lalu ia berhenti sejenak saat mendapati Rath yang tengah mengintip dari belakang punggungku. "... Dan Rath. Kembali ke Dragon Castle dengan aman."

Aku turun dari darna. "Tidak. Selagi disini, aku akan melakukan apa yang kubisa."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia," protes Tetheus.

Aku menoleh pada para prajurit naga yang tadi menerima perintah Tetheus. "Kalian tolong antar Rath pulang. Raseleane pasti cemas menunggunya kembali."

"Baik, my lord," sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi aku mau disini bersama Lord Lykouleon! Aku tak ingin pulang," protes Rath keras.

Menengadah pada Rath yang berada di atas darna, mengusap pipinya. "Ibu permaisuri sekarang pasti cemas menunggumu pulang. Lagipula disini berbahaya."

"Tapi aku mau membasmi monster itu......"

"Tidak sekarang, Rath. Kita berdua akan membasmi monster, lain kali. Tapi bukan yang ini," kataku tegas.

Rath tidak membantah, tapi diam dan merengut.

Aku menyerahkan tali kekang Aergad pada salah seorang prajurit naga, yang lalu menggiring darna itu menjauh bersama ketiga rekannya. Untuk sesaat, Rath masih menoleh ke belakang, berharap aku akan mengubah keputusan dan membiarkannya tinggal. Namun saat semakin jauh, ia kembali menghadap ke depan, membiarkan dirinya dibawa kembali menuju Dragon Castle.

"Apa kau sudah mengevakuasi orang-orang?" tanyaku pada Tetheus.

"Hanya sebagian, Yang Mulia. Mereka telah dibawa keluar dari Draqueen. Sedangkan sebagian lainnya masih terjebak di kota. Kami akan sesegera mungkin menolong mereka," jawab Tetheus.

"Melindungi para penduduk adalah prioritas," gumamku seraya memandang pada bangunan-bangunan yang terbakar.

Di kejauhan, Basilisk meraung. Kebakaran semakin melebar, menambah kerumitan. Dalam kepanikan, pasti ada benda yang mudah terbakar terkena api, sedangkan orang-orang hanya berusaha lari dari monster yang menyerang kota. Si Basilisk semakin murka. Beringsut semakin jauh ke dalam kota.

Aku memanggil _Imperial Dragon Sword_ dengan sihir. Sesaat, pedang itu berpendar terang dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Dragon Castle sebelum rakyatku aman dari monster ini," kataku.

"Tanpa elemental dragon, kita akan kesulitan untuk menghadapinya, my lord," kata Tetheus.

Aku menggenggam pedangku dengan mantap. "Sulit tidak berarti tidak mungkin untuk mengalahkannya, Tetheus."

Aku berlari menyusuri kota, mencari jalan untuk mendekati Basilisk – agar cukup dekat dengan jarak serangan pedangku. Tetheus berlari di belakangku. Sesekali kami menengadah untuk mengetahui dimana monster itu berada. Semakin jauh ke dalam kota, suasana semakin ricuh. Di salah satu sudut, sepasang bocah kecil meringkuk ketakutan. Bocah yang lebih kecil menangis meraung-raung memanggil ibunya dalam pelukan kakak perempuannya.

Kami mendekati mereka dan bertanya mengapa mereka sendirian.

Sang kakak menjawab dengan suara yang nyaris merengek. "Ka-kami terpisah dari ibu..... Tadi kami bersama-sama saat paman-paman prajurit itu hendak membawa kami keluar dari kota. Semua berdesakan..... Dan kami terpisah..."

Aku memandang Tetheus. "Tolong kau antar mereka. Ibunya mungkin saja sudah dibawa ke tempat evakuasi," kataku.

Tetheus mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian menggendong gadis kecil yang menangis itu dan mengulurkan tangan pada gadis satu lagi. "Ayo, ikut aku," katanya.

Setelah mereka pergi, aku kembali mengejar si Basilisk. Satu-satunya rencana yang kupunya untuk menghadapinya adalah menarik perhatiannya, memanfaatkan tubuh besarnya yang mengakibatkan monster itu sulit bergerak dalam ruang sempit, mencari cara agar sebisa mungkin ia berada dalam jarak serang pedangku – dan menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Kota menjadi lebih sunyi, meski sesekali masih ada jeritan-jeritan dan derap langkah tergesa dari orang-orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Dari tumpukan balok-balok kayu di salah satu gang sempit, aku melompat ke salah satu balkon berjendela gelap. Berikutnya aku memanjat ke atap. Angin menghembuskan asap hitam ke arah timur. Udara tercemar oleh bau terbakar, tapi tidak setajam saat berada di bawah sana.

Tidak begitu jauh dari tempatku berdiri, si Basilisk itu menjulang. Tubuhnya yang bersisik melingkar di salah satu bangunan – dan dalam sekejap meremukkan bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu.

Aku berlari di atas atap. Sejalur datar di puncak atap itu membuatku bisa melewatinya tanpa kesulitan. Lalu aku melompat ke bangunan selanjutnya yang berada tepat di sebelah bangunan sebelumnya. Si Basilisk sudah dekat, aku mempererat genggamanku pada pedang. Namun aku melihat pemandangan di jalan di bawah sana yang menarik perhatianku. Tubuh seekor darna tergolek di jalan. Aku mengenali Aergad dari bulu putih di keempat kakinya. Di dekatnya, tubuh-tubuh prajurit naga yang tadi mengantar Rath tergeletak tak bergerak. Dua diantaranya terlihat seperti patung batu. Sedangkan satu lainnya kehilangan separuh dari salah satu lengannya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi masih hidup, bersusah parah bangkit dalam keadaan yang teramat buruk. Namun Rath tidak tampak dimanapun.

Hatiku langsung mencelos. Aku merasa seolah telah tersambar petir. Kepanikan melanda. Serta merta aku melompat ke bawah dan menghampiri prajurit naga yang terluka itu.

"Yang Mulia. Maafkan saya," rintihnya.

Keadaannya sangat buruk. Dengan luka separah itu, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Rath?" tanyaku seraya berlutut disampingnya. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terdengar mendesaknya, tapi aku teramat cemas.

"Semua terjadi begitu saja.... Sangat cepat... Basilisk itu menghadang jalan kami....," kata-katanya terhenti karena ia terbatuk. Wajahnya semakin pucat, sedangkan bibirnya memerah karena darah. "Lalu Tuan Muda.....," tangannya yang gemetar menunjuk ke arah barat.

Hanya itu yang dikatakannya. Kata-katanya terputus begitu saja. Lengannya yang tadi memberikan arah padaku kini terkulai. Matanya yang sedikit terbuka menatap kekosongan.

Aku menghela napas, merasa bersalah. "Terima kasih atas pengabdianmu selama ini," kataku sungguh-sungguh seraya menutup kedua matanya.

Aku menoleh ke arah yang telah ditunjukkan, buru-buru bangkit dan kembali berlari. Kecemasan itu masih meluap, menghantamku terus menerus seperti ombak yang menghempas. Dalam setiap langkah yang kuambil, aku berharap Rath selamat.

"Rath!" panggilku.

Serangan itu masih belum lama berlalu. Kalau selamat – dan demi Tuhan aku benar-benar berharap Rath selamat – dia mungkin mengejar Basilisk itu. Aku berlari seperti orang yang kesetanan. Mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Rath. Kupanggil namanya beberapa kali.

Saat aku mulai merasa putus asa. Menengadah tak berdaya, menatap langit malam yang kosong dan asap yang membubung. Sementara si Basilisk kini berada tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri – ia berada di blok seberang, kami hanya terhalang sederet bangunan. Monster itu mendesis berang karena tidak bisa bergerak bebas, memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik arah. Bunyi hantaman dan derak keras, beberapa bangunan hancur karena kibasan ekor si Basilisk. Lalu terdengar jeritan nyaring.

Dengan tergesa, aku mendekati arah datangnya suara. Tidak jauh dari pertigaan, seorang gadis kecil berlutut di jalan yang telah porak-poranda, menangis. Memohon pada seseorang yang tak tampak untuk menolong ibunya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku. "Tuan! Tolonglah ibuku," katanya seraya berjalan tertatih-tatih. Sementara si monster menjulang tidak jauh darinya. Desisan si monster menghentikan tangisan gadis itu.

"Jangan! Jangan menatap matanya!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah si gadis.

Tepat saat itu, kepala Basilisk menukik ke arah si gadis yang buru-buru menutup matanya sambil menangis. Aku menyambarnya tepat sebelum tubuh kecilnya tergilas kepala besar bersisik itu. Kami berdua terguling beberapa meter.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada gadis kecil itu.

Ia mencengkeram jubahku dan menyemburkan kata-kata dengan panik, "Tuan prajurit, tolong ibuku! Ibuku tertimpa balok-balok kayu di basement rumah kami. Anak itu menyuruhku menunggu disini......"

Sebelum kata-kata gadis itu selesai, sudut mataku menangkap satu gerakan.

"Menunduk!" kataku seraya melindungi kepala gadis itu.

Sabetan keras ekor Basilisk itu dalam sekejap nyaris meratakan bangunan di sekeliling kami.

"Ibu! Ibu!" seru gadis itu kalang kabut. Melepaskan diri dari lenganku, hendak menghampiri ke arah bahaya. Aku menahannya dan dia berteriak keras.

Aku memandang ke tengah bangunan yang runtuh. Sesosok tubuh kecil membungkuk di atas seorang wanita. Mataku membelalak. Perasaan lega menyeruak. Namun rasa lega itu tidak bertahan lama, karena bahaya teramat dekat dengaannya. Rath bergerak. Menyeret pedang yang agak terlalu besar baginya – yang pastilah ia dapatkan dari salah satu prajurit naga yang tadi bersamanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan kota ini! Karena aku akan melindunginya dan orang-orang ini!" teriaknya lantang.

Kilatan merah merebak di langit malam. Sinar merah jingga itu melesat dengan sangat cepat, ke arah kami. Sinar itu berhenti di dekat Rath, lalu membesar. Sepasang sayap besar berwarna merah jingga bagai lidah api membentang dengan gagah.

"Itu...... naga," ucap gadis kecil yang bersamaku.

"Honoo. Sang Draig-Teine – naga api," kataku.

Basilisk itu mendapatkan perlawanan yang sengit dari Honoo. Mereka berdua bertarung dengan ganas – berusaha saling membunuh. Desisan Basilisk bersahutan dengan raungan Honoo. Si naga api membakar mata lawannya. Basilisk itu mengibaskan kepala besarnya kesana kemari. Sedangkan Honoo tidak memberinya kesempatan. Setelah serentetan adegan yang cukup brutal, ular raksasa itu akhirnya tumbang dengan suara dentuman keras yang menggetarkan bumi, menindih bekas kekacauan yang telah ditimbulkannya.

 

***

 

Honoo terbangun karena Rath. Setelah insiden penyerangan Basilisk ke Draqueen, aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjadikan Rath ksatria naga api. Meskipun ia masih sangat muda.

Kami menyederhanakan upacara itu baginya. Ia tidak harus menjalani tradisi untuk berdoa semalam suntuk sebelum hari penobatannya. Rath tampak ceria, seperti biasanya. Sementara Raseleane nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak senangnya – karena ia sangat mencemaskan Rath. Dua malam sebelum penobatan Rath sebagai ksatria, aku dan Raseleane berselisih pendapat. Namun pertengkaran itu mereda setelah aku menegaskan bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi jabatan seremonial saja, karena aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Rath berada dalam bahaya.

Pada hari yang telah ditentukan, kami semua berkumpul di balairung. Rath berlutut di depanku, bertumpu pada pedang naga api. Crewger duduk beberapa langkah di belakangnya, berdampingan dengan Honoo yang kini berada dalam wujud kecilnya. Sementara Raseleane berdiri di sampingku, meremas sapu tangannya karena tegang. Begitu juga dengan para menteri, yang saat itu hadir, tampak cemas – terutama Kaistern.

"Pada hari yang diberkati ini, aku, Lykouleon. Raja Kerajaan Dragoon dan Kaisar Dusis, akan mengangkatmu sebagai ksatria naga, Sir Rath Illuser. Ksatria Naga Api."

Disampingku, aku bisa mendengar Raseleane menghela napas panjang. Tapi aku harus melanjutkan upacara ini.

"Ksatria disumpah untuk berani. Nuraninya hanya tahu kebajikan. Pedangnya membela yang lemah. Perkataannya selalu menyatakan kebenaran, meski itu menyeretnya dalam maut. Kemurkaannya menghacurkan kekejaman."

"Saya menerima gelar ini. Sir Rath Illuser. Ksatria Naga Api. Dan saya berjanji untuk mematuhi semua kewajiban kerajaan dan berpegang teguh pada kode ksatriaan, seumur hidup," kata Rath. Suaranya yang jernih menjawab dengan mantab, sesuai dengan apa yang telah diajarkan oleh Alfeegi.

Aku mengangkat _Imperial Dragon Sword_ dan mengetukkannya pelan di kedua pundak Rath.

"Bangkitlah sebagai seorang ksatria, Sir Rath Illuser," kataku.

Rath bangkit dari posisi berlutut. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Senyuman itulah yang membuat Raseleane juga tersenyum, luluh dan pasrah anak yang dibesarkannya telah menjadi seorang ksatria.

 

****

 

Rath tumbuh besar dengan kehilangan kepercayaannya kepada kami. Diantara kami semua, aku adalah orang yang paling dibencinya. Rath merasa tertipu karena kami menyembunyikan informasi tentang jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ia menganggapku sebagai seorang yang telah mengatur segalanya – seorang manipulator yang telah mengikatnya kepada Bangsa Naga – karena semata-mata aku membutuhkan seorang pewaris.

Anggapan Rath membuatku kembali berpikir tentang masa lalu. Dimulai saat hari berdarah di bukit itu. Nadil takkan berhenti sebelum Bangsa Naga musnah dan Dusis sepenuhnya berada dalam kekuasaannya. Aku tak lagi punya kekuatan untuk membunuhnya, karena Raseleane telah kehilangan mata naga. Benar, aku memang membutuhkan pewaris untuk mempertahankan kekaisaran ini.

Sebagian anggapan Rath benar. Namun ada bagian yang tidak dipahaminya. Aku tidak menyesal telah memberikan separuh darahku padanya. Terlepas dari siapa dirinya di masa lalu, aku ingin Rath mempercayai kami semua sebagai keluarganya, karena kami menyayanginya dengan tulus.

Namun Rath telah lama menutup hatinya. Senyum cerianya yang ramah itu kini tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk menutup luka hatinya. Harapanku dahulu untuk memberinya hidup yang lebih baik dan bahagia kini hanyalah angan yang terserak.

Hari itu, Ruwalk masuk ke ruang kerja, ketika aku sedang menatap langit mendung di luar jendela. "Mereka bertiga telah berangkat," katanya.

Aku menghela napas dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Kecemasan yang telah familiar muncul di sudut hatiku, tapi kali ini jauh lebih besar.

"Rath menitipkan pesan untukmu," kata Ruwalk lagi. "Dia bilang agar kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi."

Aku terkesiap. Pesan itu menusukku dengan telak, seperti sebilah pedang yang menyerang dengan frontal dan tak bisa kuhindari. Aku tahu pasti apa makna yang ada dibalik pesan itu.

"Ada kabar dari Kitchel?' tanyaku.

"Tidak satu pun," jawab Ruwalk.

"Setelah puluhan dekade, Nadil belum juga dapat kita kalahkan," kataku muram. " _'Wondrous is this foundation – the fates have broken and shattered this city; the work of giants crumbles. The roof are ruined, the towers toppled, frost in the mortar has broken the gate, torn and worn and shorn by the storm, eaten through with age. The earth's grasp holds the builders, rotten, forgotten, the hard grip of the ground, until a hundred generations of men are gone. This wall, rust-stained and covered with moss, has seen one kingdom after another, stood in the storm, steep and tall, then tumbled'._ "

Aku masih menatap pada lagit yang muram. Sedangkan di belakangku, Ruwalk tidak bersuara.

"Apakah menurutmu aku telah membuat keputusan yang salah? Karena aku membiarkan mereka pergi," kataku, merenung. "Mereka yang telah tua tidak semestinya menguburkan yang muda."

"Aku tahu kau mencemaskan Rath," kata Ruwalk. "Dia pasti akan kembali dengan selamat. Bukankah selama ini kau selalu mempercayainya. Kerajaan ini tidak akan hancur tanpa penerus, seperti yang kautakutkan barusan."

"Dia darah dagingku! Kau tahu apa yang tersembunyi dalam jiwanya dan jiwa siapa yang telah meracuninya," timpalku. Berbalik menghadap Ruwalk. "Nadil telah memenggal kepalanya _didepanku_."

Ruwalk kembali membisu.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di kursi, siku bertumpu pada meja kerja, kututup mukaku dengan sebelah tangan. Aku merasa sangat lelah, seolah jiwa ini telah tercecer pada bentangan waktu di belakangku.

"Rath harus selamat," gumamku.

Ruwalk mengangguk.

"Waktuku tidak tersisa banyak. Tapi aku akan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin."

"Tapi Lykouleon.....,"

Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku, menghentikan Ruwalk.

"Jika waktunya tiba, berjanjilah, kau akan membimbingnya dalam menjalani tugas," aku memohon.

Ruwalk terlihat sedih. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk – dengan formal. "Baik, my lord."

Ini lah peran yang harus kupenuhi. Takdir telah mengirimkan Rath padaku dan Raseleane. Dia lah yang akan menyelamatkan Dusis dan mengalahkan Nadil. Hidup yang telah diberikan padanya tidak akan sia-sia. Aku tidak pernah kehilangan rasa percayaku pada Rath.[]

 

* * *

 

**13 Desember 2013**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FFN, Wattpad and Gramedia Writing Project with same title.


End file.
